Back In Time
by TheBridge
Summary: Arizona goes back in time to when it had all started and tries to do things differently to get the happy ending she's always wanted with Callie. Slightly au but not really.
1. Chapter 1: I wish

**Not sure if this has been done before but whatever. Read it if you like and tell me if I should continue. Ps. Not a religious fan of Greys anatomy so if anything is incorrect or does not match the TV show please don't hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

It pained her to see Callie so happy without her. Arizona was in bed with rough sheets that felt cold against her bare skin. She liked sleeping naked and even more so with company.

Callie was what came to mind and remembering what it felt like to have her in her arms was more painful than she thought, hell , she would give anything to have Mark back in her life and burst into their room without knocking, interrupting their intimate moments. Anything was better than the life she was living now.

Every bitter sweet memory she reminisced was like shards through her heart and she didn't know which was worse, being able to remember them or not having them at all. Their first kiss, their first date, their first break up and their first make up sex. Arizona blushed just thinking about it.

And Their wedding. Her first ever and she had thought her last too but now she wasn't so sure. Memories of that day came rushing back and she had to blink her tears away before she became a sobbing mess.

She pulled the pillow from under her head and screamed into it. Screamed her frustration and her sadness but all it did was make her feel empty. She wished Callie was here. She always made everything better.

No, she thought.

Getting back together with Callie wouldn't help. After everything they went through, getting back together would be unhealthy for her and especially for Callie.

Right?

This whole break up thing is good.

Callie is finally happy.

She's more herself everyday and as hard as it is to admit, Callie's happier than she's ever been than in the past months she ever was with Arizona.

The counselling they went through just made things worse. Actually it seemed to be what Callie needed but it was the worst idea ever for her.

Arizona breathed in deep, trying to piece together the mess her life had become. So messy that she couldn't finish reading the divorce papers without bursting into tears.

She was only grateful that it was delivered through mail because if Callie had given them to her in person with a sad, pity sort of look. Arizona just knew tears would be pouring out of her.

She would've looked like an embarrassing mess and in front of her wife. Her heart clenched knowing that it was ex-wife the moment she signed those papers.

Those glaringly awful stack of unhappy papers that laid on her nightstand under her lamp. Despite the light making those papers all glowy and almost angelic like. Those papers were far from it. They were the devil and Arizona wished they never existed. She glared at them hoping it would just burst into flames as if having them gone would make everything better.

She pulled the comforter over her body seeking warmth, and realised getting warm in bed never was this difficult. It almost made her cry.

Arizona sighed. "If only I could do everything differently."

Africa, Mark, the plane crash, her leg, the cheating and just everything and anything that had lead her to this tragic and stupid ending. This was not how her life was suppose to go. She was suppose to be married and cuddled up with her wife and baby. Not single and alone in a dingy apartment.

'I wish I could go back in time'

She thought before sleep took over.

And without realising what she did.

Her wish was granted.

* * *

 **Short I know but its like a prologue and those things are meant to be short :P**


	2. Chapter 2 : Legs!

**Ps. Not a religious fan of greys anatomy. It's titled slightly Au for a reason. And I tried to follow some of the episodes of GA but a lot of stuff goes on in the show and it got too complicated and confusing. Who knew GA was filled with a lot of drama ;)**

* * *

The first thing Arizona noticed when she woke up that morning was the warm sun streaming through her window. Her eyes were still tightly shut but she imagined it was the sun since her face felt all warm (and sun like?)

Her eyebrows furrowed, remembering that she closed her curtains last night. Didn't she?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pounding headache, which to her, came out of nowhere. What the? She swore that she only had one drink last night. No way was one drink the cause of this massive hangover. And if it is, what the heck? Arizona refuse to admit that one drink did this, she was not that old.

But her whole body felt heavy, so heavy. When did getting out of bed become so hard.

She was lying on her stomach, feeling the crisp morning breeze against her back. It was odd to feel tickly and sensitive all over because usually it meant she had sex.

"Mm." A slender arm slid across her back and a warm kiss was pressed onto her shoulder blade.

Her eyes snapped open and for a second, the hangover that shouldn't exist but did made her regret it.

Callie?

It had to be. Who else would get in bed with her..naked!

Nimble fingers trailed down her spine and it made her moan. It felt really good to be touched again even if it was just slight. Is this a dream? And can she stay here forever?

"Mm. You really are sexy when you moan like that and I barely touched you."

The voice that sounded nowhere near as husky and deep as she wanted and remembered it as, made her sit up. The fact that she could do that so quickly was lost on her since all she could think about was the busty redhead that was naked in her bed.

Wait, this isn't her bed.. but it is? Wait what? Focus.

"You're not-" Calliope. "-Ca-cat. My cat. You're not that cat that I own."

The redhead smirked. "I should hope not because I'd be worried if your cat did anything close to what we did last night." The woman lifted herself up on her elbows and stared intently at her.

Oh wow, Arizona could see all her bits and pieces. She looked away feeling weird having a naked stranger in her bed. It's been a while since this has happened.

"You do remember last night, right?"

Last night?! What the heck did she do last night?

"I-I." This is definitely a dream. It has to be.

The woman moved closer to her, slightly confused with Arizona's reaction to her but not deterred from getting what she wanted.

The woman leaned forward and kissed the blonde. The redhead thought it was odd how last night Arizona was so, so responsive to her but now it was like kissing a dead fish. She pulled back and searched Arizona's face slowly. The blonde didn't look disgusted or surprised so she kissed her again and this time Arizona kissed her back.

Last night Arizona's life was a bit of a mess and today, a beautiful woman is naked in her bed kissing her. She had missed being close to another human being. So, It was only natural to kiss her back.

The way their bodies pressed against each other, warm and sensitive, almost as if Arizona had been with this woman last night, was exhilarating and refreshing from the lousy week she was having.

She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and deepened the kiss, loving how her heart was racing. It was comforting to feel like this. Like she was alive for the first time since forever.

The anticipation of sex could do that in a woman.

But the moment the redhead slid her hands up her legs, to where she needed it most, Arizona jolted. She pulled away like the woman had chicken pox.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't." She shook her head. " I don't like it when people touch m-my.." She looked down ."Legs!"

That's plural as in two legs and not one with a prosthetic or anything.

Arizona scrambled backwards and crawled across the bed like backing away would separate her from the extra limb that she once lost. But it only confirmed the fact that her leg was, is permanently attached to her.

"Oh my G-" she fell off the bed and it hurt. Hurt so good.

Both... Both!..Her legs were throbbing with pain and without permission her eyes started to water. "My legs." She muttered.

She hesitated for a second but then placed a hand on each thigh. And almost explosively felt warm all over, the sensations running through her legs were incredible. she could feel every tingle, every scratch from her nails and the pins and needles that she hated so much was now the most glorious thing to happen to her. To feel them on both her legs, something she didn't think would ever happen again was indescribably.

She wasn't sure what was going on but she'd be damn if this was a dream because that would be a very cruel joke for her subconscious to play on her.

Whether if this is a dream or not, Arizona was going to savor this moment, clenching her thighs and loving the slight pain she felt in both her legs.

She tried wiping her wet eyes but everything was overwhelming and she couldn't stop herself from feeling so incredibly joyous. She wanted to dance, jump, anything really and now she can.

The redhead popped her head over the edge of the bed. "Are you okay? You weren't this sensitive about them yesterday. I mean, you literally had them wrapped around my waist." She smirked.

Arizona looked up. "I had. my legs. around you." She said it as if the idea of that happening was hard to comprehend and actually, it was. She had one leg yesterday, so what the heck is this woman talking about? "I'm really sorry, but I don't know what's going on here and I don't think I remember you." Arizona pushed herself up and...

That's it.

Just standing without needing support was amazing to her. These moments, albeit small to anyone who has two legs was the most biggest monumental development in her life.

Now that she really looked her around. The leg wasn't the only thing that sort of happened overnight. Her room was different yet oddly familiar. This wasn't her apartment at all. Well, technically it was but she hasn't lived here since she first moved to..Seattle.

The woman sat up and covered herself with the sheets, a hand holding it against her chest. "Ouch, hurting a girl's ego here, Arizona."

"You know who I am?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, surprised, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Arizona slowly shook her head, "If it makes you feel any better, you do look familiar."

The redhead smiled. "That's 'cause we met last night at Alison's party"

"Party?"

"Wow, you must've really been drunk that night. Um, yeah, her New Year's Eve party. We watched the ball drop with the whole countdown thing and then we kissed...you don't remember any of this?"

"No, sorry." Although all of this was confusing and her head was hurting, Arizona was too busy focusing on the fact she had two legs. And they were kind of painful to stand on at the moment. Yeah, this is a hangover. But how is that possible?!

"Okay. Oh! How about this? You came up to me and the first thing you said was some lame joke. And I thought you were lame but it worked because look where we ended up." she laughed. "It was a bl-"

"Blonde joke." she muttered.

"Exactly!" The woman smiled. "Uh, what was the joke again? You said Something about why a blonde can't dial 911-"

"Because she couldn't find eleven."

The overused punchline that Arizona hadn't used in so long was still vividly clear in her head.

"Yeah! So you do remember!"

"I do." She said absently. "But that was years ago." Wasn't it?

"What? No."

Arizona shook her head. This was ridiculous. As interesting as this conversation is, her. Leg. Is back.

She needs to tell Callie. She'd be so thrilled for her. They could jump up and down and race each other around the block and, and her heelys! Where'd she put them? Probably out in the lounge. She couldn't wait to put them on. On both feet. Her insides were giddy just thinking about it.

"Where're you going?" Arizona froze in the midst of leaving.

Right, the redhead.

She turned around and for the first time since she woke up, she finally noticed the redhead. Like noticed noticed the redhead. Why is there a woman in my room?

"Hi" Arizona said.

The woman smirked. A smirk so familiar yet distantly forgotten. "Hey."

"Um, I have work today and I'm running late. Do you think we could finish this later?" She didn't wait for an answer as she started grabbing clothes off the floor and tossing it to the woman. She needed to see Callie.

After half an hour of getting ready and exchanging numbers with the redhead, Stella was her name, Arizona had to sheepishly ask for it. She was now ready for the day ahead, not realising the extent of how weird this day actually was.

Arizona found herself outside the hospital, holding a warm cup of coffee. She only bought it to prolong the inevitable of encountering everyone inside. And also, ironically to calm her nerves. She rushed all the way here, grabbing the first shirt she saw and a pair of shorts to make it plain as day her legs are there. Not to mention, it was so satisfying to wear them. But now she took her sweet time outside the building and it was driving her crazy. So what if her leg grew back like some sci-fi movie, that doesn't mean a building full of doctors would want to experiment on her. She imagined being strapped to a bed surrounded by interns for an educational experience and it just made things worse.

Before Arizona could... Stand there like an idiot a second longer, something hard bumped into her, and made her drop her coffee that she was too nervous to take a sip from. The hot liquid splashed onto the ground, melting the morning frost off the floor.

That something hard was in fact a person. Arizona turned and was met with kind and yet stern eyes. It was the most normal thing she's seen all day.

"Webber-"

"I am so sorry, my eye sight isn't as good as they used to be. Why don't I get you another one." He looked up from the spilled coffee and was surprised to see the blonde.

"Hi." She smiled. Bouncing on her feet and hands behind her back. She was waiting for the moment he would realise her legs.

"Oh," here it comes. " Arizona Robbins?"

"Yes?"

" I see, I'm surprised you're here. You weren't supposed to start till next week."

Wait what? Her smile slightly dropped.

"Wait what?"

"You didn't know? Well, it doesn't matter now. Since you're here I'll give you the tour of the place." He smiled proudly.

He placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her towards the hospital. "Sir, I don't need a tour I've"

"Nonsense. Every new staff gets a tour of Seattle grace. Although, I don't usually do them personally but you're here early and I happen to have some time. I did spill your coffee, it's the least I could"

New staff?

"I'm not new-" the moment they entered the building, Arizona was hit with waves and waves of memories and familiar things that shouldn't be here anymore more but somehow are. She turned one way and saw the old reception desk and turned the other way and saw the old designs for the waiting chairs, the colour of the walls and the shape of the windows and did Webber just say Seattle grace? She thought they changed it.

She turned again and her eyes widen when she saw Dr. Kenley walking up to them. Arizona was speechless and her mouth kept moving but no words came out to describe what she was seeing. She was ignored as the two older doctors discussed small talk about their surgeries.

"Y-you're still alive." Oh my God. Why did she blurt that out.

The resurrected doctor whipped his head to the young blonde and rolled his eyes. "That's funny. I get it because I'm old."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I just thought.." You were dead.

A hand cupped her shoulder and nervously laughed. It was Richard. "She's a joker this one. So, Kenley this is Arizona Robbins, the new peds surgeon. She came a week early" He gestured between the peds surgeons "and Arizona, this is-."

"Jordan Kenley. I know."

"Well aren't you an eager beaver." He forced a smile, not liking that she insulted him in front of Richard. "Anyways I've got some patients to see and-" He glanced at The chief and gave a weird look. "I'll talk to you later."

After that Arizona's head was pounding again but for a different reason.

Richard's eyes darted between Dr. Kenley walking off and Arizona before he spoke. "That was awkward. Try and refrain from doing that again. Are we clear?"

She nodded in agreement and looked at him to say so as well but the banner behind him caught her attention.

'Happy new year!' With '2009' under it.

What the hell?!

Richard glanced behind him. "Oh that. Yeah, the nurses thought it was a great idea to lighten the place up but you're right it's kind of tacky." He assumed from Arizona's reaction to it.

This can't be happening. Someone is playing a prank on her. It's not really 2009. Ha, ha very funny. everyone can stop now.

The room was spinning. The woman in Arizona's room. Her leg, her old apartment and Seattle Grace. This is not real. She did not travel through time. This is a dream.

"Hey, hey, hey. Arizona, are you okay?" Webber rubbed her back, trying to soothe her when he realised she was breathing quite shallow and fast. "Do you need a doctor? I'm sure there's one around here somewhere." He tried to smile but was too worried for the blonde.

Okay. This is bad. For some illogical reason. She went back in time and what? Came to Seattle grace earlier then she should. She glanced at Webber and realised how crazy she looked.

Okay, Arizona, you can do this. Play along for now and freak out at home. Her old home, that she hasn't lived in for years. Oh god. Stop it, she thought. Focus.

"I'm fine." She gently brushed his hand off her and cleared her dry throat. "Let's keeping going with the tour."

After her minor breakdown, the tour of the hospital went with ease. Arizona nodded absently as she was shown to every nook and cranny she's seen for the past years she's worked here. She was introduced to people that she considered as close colleagues and even friends as some new stranger in their life. On the outside she played along but inside, it was driving her crazy.

You know me! She thought to herself when a woman she slept with once, introduced herself. This is insane!

"And this is Cardio. It's not that far from Peds so if you ever need a consultation from them, expect them to get to you quick or they have me to speak to." He joked lightly but with a seriousness to his tone.

Arizona nodded. Too numb to process anything since the 2009 thing.

"Hahn! What a coincidence." He said as Erica came out of a patient's room.

Arizona whipped around. And her body tensed up. "Arizona Robbins, peds surgeon. Erica Hahn, Head of Cardio." He gestured between them.

Erica stared at her silently before nodding slowly. "You don't look like a doctor."

Arizona would've been offended if it weren't true. The shirt she wore had the superman logo on it. Damn it.

Never mind that. What is Erica Hahn doing here?

The stories she's heard from Callie and how she and Erica broke up was still clear in her mind. It angered her knowing this was the person that broke Callie's heart. But she never once knew what Erica looked like.

Arizona glanced at her and swallowed, feeling intimidated. Blonde, blue eyes and tall. Callie certainly has a type.

"I-I try to appeal to my patients so they'd open more about their life."

Erica lifted her brow. "I see." She said then took out her hand for Arizona to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise" she smiled and tried giving a strong grip in their handshake.

Erica noticed.

They stared silently at each other and Arizona tried to give a stern look but it looked more like a child huffing from not getting their way. It made Erica smile. Not sure if it was deprecating or amusement.

"There you are!"

Callie!

Arizona looked away and her breath was caught at the sight of her wife, running towards them. Her eyes shining with innocent and worry, her hair lightly bouncing with every step that was taken and most of all, there was no pain in the way she looked at her. And worst of all, there was no love in the way she looked at her.

"Oh, hi." The way she looked at her was almost blank, guarded like Arizona has seen many times when Callie meets new people. She never thought seeing her again like this would be so painful.

Arizona was still comprehending the fact she travelled back in time and was still in denial but when she saw how Callie looked at her, like she didn't know her, it was what put the last nail in the coffin.

Calliope doesn't know who she is.

And she didn't know which was worse. Callie with memories of her that were once good times but are mostly painful now or this one where Callie didn't love her at all.

Richard spoke, making Arizona jump slightly. "Arizona, Callie. Callie Arizona. Peds. Ortho." He didn't even bother to do the hand gesture thing anymore, "Look I have a meeting in half an hour so, why don't you girls get Arizona settled in."

No! Don't leave me with them, She yelled in her head, staring hard at Richard's retreating back, hoping he got the telepathic message. Which Arizona was beginning to think was possible since the whole travelling back in time thing worked but sadly it didn't.

"Are you still upset about the Izzie thing?" Callie asked.

"Of course I'm still upset! How could you even ask that. My patient is hanging on a thread because of what she did. I can't be-" she stopped and glanced at Arizona. "I don't want to talk about this right now." She walked a couple of steps away from them before turning back. "Robbins is it?"

She nodded mutely.

"Have you seen the Peds floor yet?"

She shook her head. Webber wanted to do a dramatic thing and leave paediatrics as the last to be seen.

"Good. I'll take you there." Erica walked off already expecting Arizona to follow her.

She glanced at Callie but was pained to see a forced smile when their eyes met.

As much as she wanted to stay and talk with Callie, she wanted to follow Erica more. She wanted to know the one woman Callie has ever been with before her and to see what was so great about her.

She used her heelys for the first time since she put them on and glided to catch up to Erica. And after everything that's happened so far, her heelys was a small victory to getting back to normal.

* * *

 **I wanted to leave it as a dramatic cliff hanger but it seemed over done so I'll do it for the next chapter lol :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Erica Hahn

**In reference to Doctor Who :** ** _"Time can be rewritten"_**

 **you'll understand what I mean by the end of this :P**

* * *

 _"What do you mean you won't tell me?" Arizona plopped down on the bed._

 _"Arizona, I'm not doing this with you." Callie turned on the bed and gave her a warning stare._

 _"Why not? A minute ago you wanted to know every little detail about my exes."_

 _Callie grimaced. "And I regret ever asking."_

 _"Not the point. Tell me about Erica. I want to know why you liked her so much and what happened between you guys"_

 _She'd probably also regret coaxing out the information but Arizona was curious. This was the woman who opened her girlfriend's eyes to a whole different side of her sexuality. That's an important time in her life and she wanted to know everything about it. She wanted to know everything about Callie._

 _"Fine." She sighed. "If you must know, everyone thought she was a bitch and we had one massive fight and she left. That's it. End of story." Callie yawned. "I'm tired. Goodnight." She closed her eyes and silently counted in her head, hoping to get to ten without Arizona speaking._

 _She only got to two._

 _"Callie?"_

 _"What? I'm sleeping."_

 _"Stop it." Arizona poked her girlfriend's rib and it made the woman smile a bit. "You don't have to be like that with me."_

 _"Be like what?" She said, peeking through one eye._

 _She saw Arizona's soft smile and her heart skipped a beat at how close they were. It still amazes her how Arizona still affected her so strongly._

 _"You don't have to be all closed up about these things. It's only me." She smiled and it made Callie melt._

 _She stared into blue expecting eyes and it made something inside of her feel so safe. Like she could tell Arizona anything._

 _"What do you want to know?"_

 _Arizona grinned. Not because she was going to hear about Callie's ex-girlfriend but more on the fact that she got her way. "I want to know everything ."_

 _And everything was what she got._

 _Callie told everything and anything about the infamous Erica Hahn. An insensitive, self-conceited woman who didn't take anyone's bullshit. She was the best heart surgeon out there but a heartless bitch to most. A stick up her ass and a stickler for the rules._

 _But what Callie liked about her was her love for her patients and despite not being a people's person, Erica always tried being one to her patients. She was head strong and wasn't afraid to stand up and speak her mind. Erica's confidence was attractive and Callie simply loved being around her. But not as much as she really super duper love being around Arizona, she had added quickly._

 _But one day things didn't work out for her and Erica._

 _"Anyways, long story short, we argued over work stuff and it overlapped with our feelings and she just left."_

 _"Just like that?"_

 _"Just like that. I thought she went home to cool off and we could talk properly the next day but it was like she never existed. I just don't understand how she could do that. I was her girlfriend. She shouldn't have left without saying goodbye. You have no idea how painful it was to watch someone you cared about leave you and be helpless to stop it." Callie looked at her with an intensity Arizona had never seen before. "Promise me you won't leave me like that. Promise you won't walk away from me, walk away from us. Arizona Robbins, I want you to promise me that"_

 _The blonde nodded. "I-I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." And even drew the X across her chest with a finger._

 _It made Callie love her more._

 _But that was before the Grant to work in Africa._

* * *

Arizona slumped onto the bench outside Seattle grace. She tipped her head back and looked at the night sky, seeing her breath as white puffs of air that danced in the cold.

Erica Hahn was not what she was expecting but at the same time exactly how she pictured her to be. The heart doctor was the poster girl of professionalism and even showed a piece of equipment she didn't know the hospital had. That was kind of embarrassing to realise. Six years passed her by and she didn't even know that thingy-Ma-bob existed.

Erica wasn't friendly but she wasn't unfriendly either. And thinking back, Arizona felt silly imagining her to be some evil she-devil that would devour her with one glance.

"Can you believe it. It's 2009 already. I remembered it was like 2008 like yesterday."

"It _was_ yesterday, you idiot."

The two women that walked past her laughed and unintentionally reminded her of the current year she was in. 2009, Jesus, she never thought wishing something as dramatic as time traveling would actually become real.

I wished I had a million dollars, no, scratch that, a bazillion dollars.

Her eyes was shut tight, mumbling the wish. Only, when she opened them, nothing happened. There was no man with a suit case full of cash or a news crew wanting an interview of how she felt having that much money. Nothing like that, just the cold night air and 6 years of her life gone.

Including her wife. But technically, she was going to lose her anyway.

The thought of her divorce set a pit of dread in her stomach and she almost wanted to throw up. What if this is all a dream and she'd later wake up and realize her leg was still gone and she was still having a divorce in the near future.

Because at least right now, her divorce was in the far distant future.

Somehow, last night when she was crying over her messed up life, her wish to be here came true.

Jordan Kenley is alive, she had a one night stand she didn't remember, although that was kind of normal in her past life, met Calliope for the first time, the second time and finally saw the one and only mysterious Erica Hahn. Her life was turned up its head.

But why now, on this specific date. Why not when they were dating because, at least, Callie knew her as someone special and not some nobody. Or when she first kissed Callie in that grimy bathroom behind a bar. Because that was technically what started and changed her life.

Why bring her back here? God, or whatever higher being is out there, (Buddha?), why take her back at this date where she had no idea what was going on in Callie's life and had no idea what she could possibly change. Was it like a head start? To give her a couple of days to think about what exactly she wanted to change. Was that it?

Her questions were not surprisingly left unanswered and weren't really the point of all this.

Arizona Robbins was given a second chance to start things over. She was at a place in her life where she knew the outcome of things. She wasn't a naive, happy-go-lucky girl she once was.

She was a badass.

She went through real traumatic pain, more than once. She had loved and lost, loved and lost, and loved and lost, more times than anyone could have gone through and she was sick of it. And worst of all, she had to go through it with Callie. And there was no way Arizona was going to let that happen to her wife for the second time.

She was going to change her life and the first thing on her list is..

: Get Callie back and live happily ever after.

Before she could think up a second point for her list, she was interrupted.

"Erica! Don't be like this." It was Callie, jogging up to Erica who was walking out of the hospital in haste.

The blonde whipped around and stopped Callie in her tracks. "What, Callie? Don't be upset? Angry? Because frankly, I think, no, I know, I have every right to be furious right now."

Uh oh, Arizona thought. This isn't good.

The couple argued while Arizona sat there like a siting duck. Unfortunately, the arguing couple had walked further away from her and she could only hear snippets of their conversation.

"You're unbelievable! Michael died, Callie. Do you understand that. He died because of her and you're siding with them! Webber, Izzie,the damn hospital and now you're against me. An hour ago you agreed with me and-" The blonde shook her head. "You can't be on both sides"

"Y-you don't understand."

"No. I don't think _you_ understand. You can't be a lesbian and still be into guys. You can't be both."

Callie seemed speechless for a second. "Okay," Her face went blank. "I'm starting to think this isn't just about the heart transplant."

"Of course not! You'd have to be.." Erica stopped, and Arizona had a feeling what the end of that sentence was going to be.

And she wasn't the only one. "What were you going to say? Stupid? Blind? Were you going to say I had to be stupid not to realise it?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand why you can't talk about this like a normal person and instead go about it through work!"

"Callie. Stop. I get it." Erica was trying to calm her down and felt slightly guilty, even though she didn't really say those words. "You're confused-"

"I'm not! You were going to say I was stupid."

"I meant, confused about your sexuality."

Callie went silent.

And if Arizona was talking, she would've gone silent as well.

That was new. That bit of information was never given to her when they were dating.

"You're still..figuring things out but I'm not. I know what I am. I'm a lesbian and you're..." (Not?) Erica pressed her lips together, unsure on how to word it right.

Erica knows exactly what she is and all she wants to do is embrace it. But Callie wasn't there yet, and they were just in different places. She was never a people's person so, she didn't know how to move forward from this.

"I should go." Erica finally said.

And it surprised her that what she said was exactly what she wanted to do. Leave.

She felt like everyone was out to get her and sadly, that included Callie. (And Calzona shippers :P)

Callie stood there as she watch the blonde walk away from her. She didn't know what just happened but she had an inkling that this was it. A full stop in their relationship.

A frisson of fear ran through her body at the thought. She wasn't ready for their relationship to end but she also wasn't ready for it to continue into something more serious. Callie was torn between running after her or going home.

In the end she chose to go home. It wasn't like she won't see her tomorrow. Erica didn't say anything that meant they were over. It was one fight, they'll make up, she was sure of it. But her vision was blurry, obscured by the tears that told her otherwise.

Arizona who sat there watching the entire scene unfold was still there. Seated on the bench as both women walked their separate ways in opposite directions.

A moment ago, Arizona was all about change and questioning why she came back at this moment in time and maybe this is why. This is the moment Erica leaves without a trace. The moment where Callie loved and soon lost.

So, what the heck is Arizona doing? Nothing! That's what.

She was all talk and no walk, _now_ is the time to do the walk.

Walk the walk, as the saying goes.

She wanted to change her life, right? So this is it. She loved Callie. Loves her. In love with her. No more lost in this timeline. She won't let that happen. Not to Callie.

She quickly stood up. But she too was torn between running after the woman she loves or going home. What if coming into Callie's life now would ruin her entire life. Maybe she should wait it out, go home and twiddle her thumbs. Wait for her 'scene' to come in before changing things.

She thought about it for a second and no. She was not going home.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. It made her nervous of the uncertainty. She didn't know the outcome of this moment, but she knew she had to do something.

No more lost.

Arizona put one foot in front of the either, still uncertain but she thought of her wife and started running.

As she ran, the very short and incomplete list that she drew up in her head was also running through her head.

-Get Callie back and live happily ever after.

She realised how selfish it sounded and changed it to..

-Get Callie back _her_ happily ever after.

It was the last thing she thought before yelling, "Erica! Wait!"

* * *

 **Just so you know, it was so hard not to write Erica as evil or bad because I didn't think Callie would be with someone like that.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mark Sloan

**guest reviewer, not sure which one, use a name nxt time so I can reply easier: first, thanks 4 the feedback and second, I changed the dialog cause it didn't fit, in my perspective. Sorry. And you're right Callie does know who she is, its just in Erica's narrow minded perspective about the whole thing to feel less guilty of not liking who Callie is. Hope that helped.** **And this story is slightly Au. But I am going to keep some of the really really important scenes unchanged between Arizona and Callie. See if you can spot them in later chapters. It'll be obvious.**

 **ps. Chap is rushed. Sorry if it's fast paced**

"What do you want?"

Crap. Arizona didn't think that far ahead. All she knew was that Erica, at this point in time, sort of, made Callie happy.

She didn't know what she was thinking when she ran up to Erica. But right now she was thinking of going home.

The point of the whole time travel thing anyways was for _her_ to be Callie's reason to be happy.

The only reason she was standing here, stopping Erica was because watching their interaction reminded her of the time she left Callie. Walked away from her at the airport, like Erica was doing in this carpark. Except, her reason was heaps more justified. It made her stomach rolled just thinking about her past..or future..or whatever.

But If Erica really wanted to leave, then she should at least give Callie a proper reason. Because this was just a bad way to do it.

"Don't leave."

"What?"

"I know what you're going to do."

Erica crossed her arms,"And what's that exactly? Hmm."

"Leave. You want to run away and avoid the mess that's happening right now but that isn't going to work. You'll regret it and you won't be able to go back to change it." Like she could talk.

"What're you talking abou-"

"I know you're going to up and leave. Leave this job, the hospital and leave Callie."

Erica blinked.

"Is this really how you want to end things with her because it's a -"

"Shut up. This is none of your business. What I do or 'will' do is none of your concern. And you know nothing about my relationship with Callie."

"No, you shut up." Arizona wanted to cringe. She wasn't sure if that sounded childish or intimidating, she hoped for the latter one.

She was sick and tired of being helpless with everything. Her miscarriage, her leg, and even her freaking relationship with Callie.

Being back here was supposed to give her that semblance of control that she didn't have the first time around, change things to her liking.

But Arizona didn't know for the life of her, why she chose to change this. Any other day if someone told her to shut up, she might have done it and cry about it later but not this time. She wasn't going to be bullied by her. She'd like to think that she was more bad ass than that.

She didn't want Erica to stay but she also didn't want Callie to feel helpless with this relationship.

"I'm a doctor too. So I know what's it like when the hospital disappoints you. When you have these upstanding morals about what it means to be a doctor and the hospital lets you down with their need to up hold reputation" or only see patients as dollar signs.

The thought of Webber kissing ass over 25 million dollars before her patient Wallace died on her birthday was what came to mind.

"Sometimes they disappoint and the fact that people here have history with each other makes it difficult to blow the whistle when one of them does something wrong. But when your girlfriend, the one person you thought you could count on also disappoints you, because she also has history with them, you don't just run away and give up. You have patients that need you and you don't leave them because you didn't get your way. And besides, I'm new too. So.." She scratched her temple, knowing the next thing she was going to say was sort of a lie "..I have no history with the hospital or the people that work here. None. Zip. Nada. N-O for no. So don't leave." She wanted to add 'make up with, Callie' but that was stretching it a bit far. "And may be we can help each other out?or not. What ever works for you." She quickly added.

Erica simply stared at her and she wasn't sure if that was better or worse than being yelled at by the heart surgeon. "Do you normally give inspirational speeches to people you don't know?"

Arizona smiled, "Sometimes."

Maybe it was working, Erica might stay. Yay..this is good, Callie will be good and things will be good...

So, why does she feel so 'not yay' about it.

Her smile dropped when Erica turned around and walked away.

Wait! Is she staying or what. What the heck?

She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed, but at least she tried.

The next day, Arizona was late for work.

After last night, she went home and realised that she didn't have the keys to her apartment. She had rushed out in her excitement of her legs that she forgot.

She spent most of the night trying to find her spare keys in the hallway. It was either under a pot plant or on top of her doorframe or somewhere. She knew that her old self liked to change the spot for security reason but right now, it was a stupid idea.

By the time she found it, it was early morning and she accidentally slept in. She hoped Webber didn't mind because, technically she wasn't supposed to start work yet.

"Hey" Arizona leaned on the Nurses desk and smiled. "Do you have the green forms." She lifted up the red paper in her hand. "This one is kind of outdated and has no heart thing with questions." She really couldn't remember specifics but she'd know it when she got the green one.

The nurse looked at her funny. "We have red, yellow and white. No green or heart thing." She said and went back to scribbling notes.

Was she mocking her? A nurse was patronising her. She should tell her off. Lecture her about the respect and kind of attitude she should have for a highly regarded surgeon such as herself. Hell, She's a bad ass doctor.

"Oh, okay."

She turned and was met with icy blue eyes. Oh.

"You're here." She forced a smile.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so surprise."

"Okay. Um."

"Look, I just came down here to tell you that I wasn't going to leave. And if for some reason that I did want to leave the hospital, I wouldn't have stayed because of what you said."

"Right. I believe you." Arizona smirked. Even though she was kind of disappointed Erica was here, she still loved being right about things.

"So, Is there another reason you're here?"

"Yes. You paged me." She waved the black box in her hand.

"I.." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I paged Dr. Yang."

"Yes, I know. Why didn't you page me?"

"Oh," To be honest, the case was pretty complicated and the only person Arizona thought was capable for the task was Cristina. And she didn't really know how good of a surgeon Erica was. "I thought you'd be busy or you know," not be here.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Okay. So-" Arizona explained in detail about the girl and her unusual heart thing and the more she explained the more Erica showed disbelief. "Yeah. It's pretty big."

"No, it's not that, I mean yes, it's a big case, but what I really don't understand is how you could think.." She paused. "That !? Could be more capable than I in doing it"

"That-" she tried getting a word in but Erica went off half rambling about Yang and half on the case.

"Stop." And Erica did. The blonde snapped out of it and glanced at Arizona. "You might not think Yang's capable but I do. I see.." The future, she thought and wanted to laugh at how crazy that sounded. "I see potential in her and I know she can do it. So, that's why I paged her."

Erica blinked a couple of times. "You don't even know her, do you?"

Crap. "I don't, but I've heard from the other nurses?"

The heart surgeon shook her head. "Wow, did they also say that she slept with her boss."

"Yes." No. But she knew the story before. "And I don't think that matters to me when we could save someone's life. And it shouldn't matter to you. You're dating Callie, after all" she flinched slightly.

"That's different, we're in different-"

"Is it? Is it really?"

Erica was silent, not sure what to say to that.

"So..um." Arizona shifted on the spot. "Have you spoken to Callie yet?" It's been bugging her since Erica came back.

"No." She looked away and focused on the clipboard. "But I will."

After that, both blondes started focusing on the case.

And maybe it was because they were around a child patient or whatever, but her interaction with Erica was oddly light. It was different than yesterday. All awkward jokes and light weird banter. no one really noticed it other than Arizona.

But the moment Erica asked her to join her for lunch and they both sat down in the cafeteria. People noticed.

Anyone who's anyone would know that Erica didn't make friends easily or make the effort to eat with other doctors, aside from Callie and Mark. And even then, she only barely put up with Mark for her girlfriend.

"Whoa, who's the blonde sitting with Erica?" It was Mark.

He placed his tray down and sat beside Callie who was sitting across the cafeteria from the pair, keeping her narrowed eyes on them. "Don't know."

Mark whistled, impressed. "How did that happen?"

"Don't know."

"Because isn't Hahn like a loner. Are you seeing this?" He gestured to the table where Erica lightly smiled.

"Don't. Know" Callie stabbed into her salad.

"So.. You don't see it?"

"Mark."

"What? And why aren't you sitting with her" He smirked for a second at the thought of Callie with another woman.

"We had a fight...I think. I don't know. But we haven't talked since then."

"Oh, Callie." He went to rubbed her back but was brushed off."

"Don't. it's fine. I just need to talk to her but she's been with that blonde all morning." She groaned. Frustrated.

She tried going up to Erica several times but she was always with someone. And mostly with that Peds doctor. It would've never been like that yesterday. Erica would be somewhere and always on her own. But today...

"She's cute" And that was what Callie was trying to ignore. Not only was Erica by that blonde's side, which felt like 24/7 but the woman was a fucking goddess. How was she suppose to compete with that.

It was bothering her but at the same time, but not really, just a tiny bit, it made her curious about the blonde.

"If you like that sort of thing." She muttered.

Mark glanced at her like she was crazy. "You're joking right. Geez, when you told me you were into women, I thought we could finally bond over how hot they were"

"Seriously, the woman is basically drooling over my girlfriend. I don't think talking about her would be my favourite subject."

Mark glanced back at the couple. While Callie had jealousy eyes on, Mark could see clear as day that the blonde was more so uncomfortable than drooling around Erica.

"I don't see it. But if you want, I can sweep the woman off her feet." He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

Callie straighten in her seat. "That's a great idea. You distract her and I'll talk to Erica."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Arizona was thinking how on earth she ended up here.

Her head in her hands, elbow rested on the table as she listened to Erica. As much as she was thrilled that she was able to get Erica out of her shell. Arizona realised that the blonde was kind of boring. It was all work and no play. And worst of all, she could feel Callie's eyes on her, and not the way she wanted Callie to look at her.

Arizona groaned in her head, could things go anymore backwards for her.

"I thought about what you said and I have this surgery coming up and I've decided to let Yang scrub in for once."

It was the only interesting thing Erica had said all day and it made her perk up a bit. "Really?" She smiled.

"Yes. But don't get excited, it's not that big of a deal."

"Well, I'm sure Yang would be ecstatic to work with you." Erica rolled her eyes with a smile that Arizona shared.

"Ladies, mind if I join?"

Mark stood between the pair with Callie behind him. Callie was irritated but really glad that he interrupted some weird moment the women were having.

Both blondes looked at him with comically different expressions. Erica was annoyed and rolled her eyes, ready to say no when Arizona stood up and let out a squealed.

She was stunned, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Less grey hair, with an almost child-like bratty face but with the same grey eyes and that same horrible moustache that she knew so well. "Oh, my god." One hand was covering her mouth and the other was slowly touching his cheek.

It felt prickly against his stubble but soft and so, so real. "I can't believe you're real." And her eyes started to water. She didn't think she'd see him again but here he was shocked at her reaction to him.

Mark recovered quickly and smirked. "I know right, it's pretty hard to believe but yes. I am definitely real."

Arizona half laughed and half hiccuped as she tried wiping her eyes. It was one thing to see a man like Jordan Kenley alive but it's another to see Mark Sloan in the flesh as his flirty self.

Without thinking how strange it would look, Arizona went and hugged him.

"Oh" Mark said, stumbling back. He glanced back at Callie and smirked.

The ortho doctor was a little stunned to smile back. What's going on? She knew Mark had some game but this was just ridiculous. No way was he that good. Anyways, that didn't matter right now.

Callie looked at Erica and noticed a confused look, before meeting Callie's eyes. She awkwardly wave, cringing a bit. What was that? She's not some teenager. Try Again, Torres.

"Erica, do you think we could talk..in private?"

Arizona was still rubbing her cheeks against Mark's scrub when she heard Callie's voice. Her cheek rested on his chest as her eyes darted between the two.

She watched as Erica nodded and walked out of the cafeteria with Callie in tow. And frowned, unsure if the couple was going to break up or make up.

"So-o" He said, elongating the vowel, startling her.

It was comforting to be in his arms. And her chest warmed at hearing his voice. She pulled back and gave a sheepish smile at how uncomfortable he felt. This must look weird to him. "Sorry."

"No, no, don't be, most women react like that when they see me." He grinned.

"Okay good. But just so you know I'm only into women."

Erica pushed through the door and turned. Waiting for Callie to speak.

"About the other night, Erica I'm-"

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have.." She shook her head. "After I left, something.. Weird happened. Anyways, I need you to know that I was hurt. I thought I had you on my side and I was disappointed to say the least when you weren't-"

"Erica-"

"-and I think this whole thing with Micheal and his heart is putting a strain in things and maybe." She looked away for a moment and then met Callie's eyes. "Maybe we should cool things down, wait this out and restart what we have o-"

"Wait." Callie waved her hands in front of her. "Are..are you saying we should break up?!" Her eyes widen.

"No! I th-"

"I can't believe this, you want to break up?"

"I think we need space. Go on a br-"

"A break?!" She screeched. This isn't happening right now. "why now? Is this because of that doctor?" She knew that Peds was bad news.

"No. This is about us and-"

"You know what, go ahead. You can have your stupid break and fuck other women."

"Callie," she looked around, noticing people watching them. Damnit.

Callie stared at her girlfriend or who ever she was, because she didn't know what they are anymore. "I don't want to look at you right now." She took a step back till she felt the door and pushed her way back inside the cafeteria.

Erica stood there for a moment, feeling her heart race a thousand a minute. It was hard having that conversation but she really didn't want to be in a relationship that was on shaky grounds. All she wanted was some time to think it over.

Callie stormed in but as soon as she reached Mark, her whole body calmed down. A break. Erica wanted a break.

Mark looked up and smiled questioning, silently asking if she was okay. She smiled back but it dropped when she realised why he didn't just ask outright.

"Hey...guys." She said and pulled out a chair.

Arizona glanced at her and smiled. Even though, things with Callie wasn't going as planned, it was still nice to see her. "Hi."

Mark looked between the two women. While Callie was being a grumpy pants, Mark had easily noticed the shift in Arizona's demeanour. They had talked for a few minutes but it almost felt like she knew him. And it was weird how she looked at him like he was ..a ghost?

But the way Arizona was looking at Callie was completely different. The shine in her eyes, the soft smile and the way she leaned a bit closer to the table where Callie was across ..

Yeah, Callie was definitely wrong about which girlfriend Arizona was drooling over.

"Arizona, have you met Callie?"

"Yeah. Yesterday. How ar-" She frowned when Callie looked away. Oh this poor girl.

"Hey, I have an idea why don't we go grab a drink after work. I'll teach you somethings that'll work with the women in Seattle."

Callie glanced at her. "Hang on, are you-"

"Gay? Yep." She smiled.

Callie narrowed her eyes and looked away. "Of course you are." She mumbled.

That night, Arizona was still at the hospital with Erica, planning out the heart surgery for tomorrow.

She glanced at the clock. She still had time before meeting up with Mark.

"-and then Dr. Yang could close up for us. Arizona?"

"Hmm. Oh yeah sounds like a plan." When did Erica start calling her by her first name. Great. She really didn't want this. "We're done here, right?" She stood up and picked up her coat from the back of her chair. "I've got to go." And was ready to leave with her back towards Erica when..

"Oh."

Crap. Arizona bit her lip. Don't do it. Don't ask her.

"D-do you want to get a drink at joes? I mean that's where I'm going anyways. And I, you said 'oh' and it sounded like you wanted to..but Mark asked and I said yes because I don't want to say no to a dead guy. Not that I don't like him. I do 'cause he could..be the father of my kid...Oh my god, not like that I just...do you still want to get that drink?"

Please say no. Please think her rambling was crazy and say no.

She laughed "I don't know what you were talking about but yes. I'd like that."

Arizona closed her eyes. Great.

"Great." She said, in a different tone to what was in her head.

When they reached the bar, Mark spotted Arizona and waved to his table. She smiled and although surprised, smiled wider when she saw Callie next to him.

She met eyes with her but Callie downed a shot of liquid before forcing a smile. It was clear she didn't want to be here. Arizona sighed.

No matter what timeline she was in, Callie still didn't want to be with her.

"You brought Erica." His voice was a little stiff.

"And you brought Callie."

"Forced." Callie said, her voice slightly slurred.

Arizona was the first to sit down, and sat beside Callie, then Erica followed suit.

She didn't realise till she got comfortable that she was seated between the couple.

Great, Arizona was stuck sitting between Callie, the love her life, who by the way, hates her and Erica who's girlfriend was her wife and also wants to be friends with her. What the heck?!

Before Arizona could stand and offer to get everyone a drink to avoid this, Mark stood up and smirked. "Why don't you ladies go ahead and chit chat while I get us some drinks."

Just 'cause he's miraculously alive again, doesn't mean Arizona couldn't throw daggers at his back.

The table was silent.

The music playing in the background, filled up the silent but it didn't take away the awkwardness.

What's taking Mark so long.

"Soo." She finally said. "This place is great, right?"

"You said you wanted a break because of us, but you're here with this blonde chick." Callie said, leaning forward to see Erica's face.

"It is about us. Me and Arizona are friends."

Friends!? When did that happen?

Callie scoffed. "Friends my ass. You just met her yesterday. Did'ya know she was a lesbian, is that why? Because I'm not on one side? Is that why?"

Arizona stiffened. Callie's drunk or tipsy either way Callie was more honest and hurtful when that happened but she wasn't sure if Erica knew.

She glanced at the blonde and saw her lips parted, speechless.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She didn't need this right now and ..where the heck is Mark!?

Callie yelled over her and Erica snapped back. She was in the middle of a tennis match and it was brutally awkward. She slumped down her seat and rubbed her eyes. This was not how she pictured her night would go.

Finally, Mark came back with their drinks.

The couple calmed down a bit afterwards and had silently agreed to not talk to each other for the whole night.

Instead, Callie was being flirty with Mark, she assumed for Erica's sake.

And Mark simply shrugged when her eyes met his.

She didn't know what that meant but she had much bigger problems to solve. Erica, although wasn't as obvious as Callie, did seemed flirty and it frustrated her. And eww.

After a couple of hours of this...this circus because that's what it looked like to Arizona. She decided to stand up. "I need to pee."

Erica smiled, Mark looked at her with sympathy and Callie giggled, ignoring her.

She walked off and washed her face in the sink.

What is going on?

This wasn't what she had hoped. If she had known bringing Erica back would also bring this sort of mess, she would've just went home that night.

She leaned against the sink and glanced at her reflection. The flickering light, reflected her eyes. This was the place she first kissed Callie. Why can't she have that happen instead. She knew this was her fault why things weren't going as plan but still.

Arizona groaned.

"H-hey blondie!" Callie said as the bathroom door swished back and forth behind her before closing to a stop.

Arizona turned. "Calliope?"

"What?" Callie scrunched her face. "How'd you know my name?"

"Um" crap. How was she supposed to explain that.

Luckily she didn't need to. "What do you want?" Callie said.

What? "Shouldn't I be asking you that."

Callie's eyes were glazed, darting between one spot on the floor to another. "Why Erica?"

Oh. She thinks.." I'm not-"

"I mean, look at you. You're fucking hot and you choose my girlfriend to seduce." She shook her head. "Please pick someone else. And besides Erica's not that great. You know," she waved a hand flippantly. "She's stubborn and would never listen to anyone if she thinks she's right. And she may look cool but she's not." Callie looked up and her heart raced.

Why is this woman looking at her like that? She's basically trash talking Erica and she's not glaring or anything. She swallowed and

continued. "Y-you could do better."

The blonde took a step and Callie stepped back. Her blue eyes stared intensely at her and she felt dizzy. She wished it was the alcohol but she had like 3 drinks..4..maybe 5 but not the point. "Stop looking at me."

"I can't do that"

"Arizona." It was meant to be a warning but it turned into a whisper, her eyes dropping to the blonde's lips.

Arizona stopped. She held her breath waiting for her heart rate to go down. That was the first time Callie has said her name. And It sounded glorious to her ears.

And maybe it was the one drink she had or the way Callie said her name but either way, something came over her and she kissed her.

She felt Callie tense up and she knew the woman was going to punch her or something. But instead she felt hands tangle in her hair, pulling them closer, a sharp intake of breath that brushed against her cheek and heat pulsed through her at Callie's touch.

She felt like crying. This was better than seeing Mark, better than her new found leg, it was a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.

She took a chance and stepped into Callie's space, pressing their bodies to together, with urgency and an intense craving for her.

The kiss was nothing like last time. Before, it was short and sweet but this time, Arizona didn't want to just tell Callie she liked her, this time she wanted to make sure her point was made. She kissed her with fierce velocity and a deep groan came out of Callie.

Arizona smiled into the kiss before she finally pulled back, and searched in dazed eyes.

"I-I don't like Erica like that." She said.

Callie raised her fingertips to her tingling lips and realised what happened. Someone, other than her girlfriend kissed her. And she kissed back.

This is bad, isn't it? It didn't feel bad... No, it is. Right?

"I got to go." She rushed out of the bathroom leaving a blonde staring after her, stunned.

 **Ps. Next Chap is inCallie's perspective. not sure if that's good or bad to do.**


End file.
